


intro

by piinkstxrlight



Series: harmony [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, music inspired, time for some gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkstxrlight/pseuds/piinkstxrlight
Summary: just serves as a description
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: harmony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554490
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	intro

_hello reader!_

~

_so if you are reading this, you've stumbled upon something unique. so i've decided to bundle all my bellow diamond works that are related to music into one 'series' as a way of organization. i_

_will still try to write 'how the stars shine for you and i' but this semester has been kicking my ass ngl._

_so for now, this'll just be where all my music related stuff goes. i hope you enjoy reading what i have!_

_~ pinkstxrlight_

[ **_how the stars shine for you and i_ ** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2bpEmQqHIfrjUQn6vIRrmr?si=us8ON9IfSrmBLtdIe9S64w)

[ **_one shot series_ ** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3jYalSZiOdZVJvpUblCbeD?si=gxRPBGBIQEic5s91v_dMpw)


End file.
